<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White as Snow by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038811">White as Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, F/M, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Kanda Yuu has Feelings, Naruto crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding her in the far north, surrounded by akuma and snow, Kanda couldn't help but notice Hinata's eyes. White, like the snow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Kanda Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanda was out on a mission to find an accomadator on her own in the far north.</p><p>It was a pain and it was cold.</p><p>Allen pushed through the snow drifts and found the girl fighting a bunch of akuma on the mountain.</p><p>She was holding her own.</p><p>With eyes as white as the snow, she targeted all the akuma’s weak points, and shattered them like ice.</p><p>She fought with confidence and strength, in some kind of martial arts stance.</p><p>Kanda came over when she was done. “I am Kanda Yu. I’m an exorcist. I’ve come to bring you to the Black Order.”</p><p>“I’ve been expecting one of you for a while now.” Came the quiet, shy voice. “My name is Hyuga Hinata. I’ve been fighting so long...”</p><p>“Then lets get you some rest.” Kanda said, extending a hand against his better judgment.</p><p>Hinata grasped it, and though she must see how irritable he was, she only smiled at him.</p><p>“Che. Let’s go home.” Kanda said.</p><p>“Home.” Hinata said wistfully into the mountain wind.</p><p>It was clear she was thinking of someplace else.</p><p>Kanda recognized that look.</p><p>“Che. You’ll call the Order home now.” Kanda assured her.Why he was reassuring her, he did not know. “Don’t worry.”</p><p>Hinata smiled at him, and stared into his eyes, with her eyes white as snow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata had already had the big introduction with Hevlaska (terrifying), and now she was looking for Kanda.</p><p>She found him meditating. “Yu?”</p><p>He flinched, then relaxed when he saw her. “Care to join me?”</p><p>Hinata smiled. “I can do that.”</p><p>She sat next to him and meditated.</p><p>Kanda took her hand and squeezed. “I know it’s a lot. But you have me. I’ll be here.”</p><p>Hinata squeezed his hand. “Someone to come home to. A reason to fight. Thank you Yu.”</p><p>Hinata kissed Kanda’s cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>